


Who Gave Up On You

by aimai



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: What A Catch Donnie, depressing silence, i honestly dont know what the fuck to tag, literally the entire thing is based off the silence between you and patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimai/pseuds/aimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid small drabble of the reader and Patrick.<br/>This is really boring. There's barely any dialogue. Don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Gave Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing. i hate it a lot

Early mornings on the boat were lovely. The sun had barely risen from the horizon, the air smelled clear, the waves rocked the boat slowly, and you were on the deck enjoying the simplicity of life while keeping your eyes open for land. Some mornings you wondered if you would ever see home again, but by night time Patrick had already taken your mind off your lingering nostalgia for days gone by, and the slow movement of the ship had lulled you into a sleep you couldn't resist.

In the morning, Patrick would wake up to scrub the deck. In the noon, he boiled shrimp for both of you to eat. The afternoons involved fishing and playing the piano, and in the evening you sat in his bunk underneath his lamp, not exchanging words. Perhaps conversations were too much these days - speaking only exhausted you, the things you wanted to say meant nothing if it meant that you'd only grow weary after each night.

Before, you used wonder how long you two have been at sea. These days, you both remained quiet and let the crashing of the waves and the melodies of the piano speak for you.

Rubbing your eyes, you leaned over the deck railing while yawning. Closing your eyes, you heard the familiar notes of a piano echo from the lower cabin. You figured he would be playing at this hour; there's been more things on his mind. You pushed off the railing to wake yourself up for the trip to the lower cabin. Patrick stopped his playing for a moment as turned his head to you as you walked through the door - he said nothing. You sat next to him on the piano seat as he continued his weary playing, his voice quieter than the water crashing against the sides of the boat. 

In the afternoon, swabbing the deck was your chore for the moment. The seagulls and pigeons passed by overhead, and the sun was high up in the sky. Patrick was back in his bunk, writing notes. You didn't mind - he was working himself too hard with all the cooking and fishing, and you figured you could cover for him - he needed to rest. 

Suddenly, amidst the cawing, there was a thud. You saw Patrick shuffle from the lower deck and peek his head to glimpse onto the platform. His fixed his glasses, eyeing a bundle of rope that rested on the floor. You looked to Patrick, then to the rope, which you had soon realized was moving. There was white, then grey, then Patrick, who untangled the rope to reveal a bird. You stared at the animal, and you smiled.

The next few weeks were uplifting. In the mornings, Patrick smiled as he cleaned the upper deck with you. In the noon, you two laughed while eating shrimp with the small bird as it poked its head into a tall glass of water.

One afternoon, you heard something foreign to your ears. A piano, with something added. Upon opening up the door to see Patrick playing the piano, you saw his mouth move and form shapes you hadn't been familiar with for awhile. Your eyes filled with awe as Patrick sang, his voice filling the air as the bird sat perched upon the piano he played. You sat next to Patrick, as always, listening to the lyrics he had written in his notebook. With every note, you felt Patrick's heart ache for home, and it wasn't long until you sang the seasick melancholia away together.

* * *

Afternoon, quiet. You found yourself sitting next to Patrick as he fished. Staring out into the sea, you watched him reel, then cast, then reel again. 

Reel. Cast. Reel.

Never ending. 

Cast. Reel. Jacket.

You looked at Patrick as he smiled at his catch. It was odd - you thought - to find a tailored jacket in the middle of the ocean, but it was something new. He didn't mind - he liked the jacket.

Cast, reel. Drum.

Unable to find fresh food, Patrick threw his arms up in defeat. You, however, were confused at the fact that there was a drum floating around in the middle of the sea. Your small bird friend cawed to the sea, and as you and Patrick walked over you found large decorated letters - F.O.B - drifting in the water. It wasn't long until you spotted a sinking ship on the horizon.

Patrick grabbed a pair of binoculars for a better look - he found lifeboats in the water. Immediately, he changed course towards them.

You helped board people onto your boat, grabbing and pulling and lifting as people spoke to you. They greeted you and Patrick with friendly faces, with "thank you"s and "thank God"s.

Patrick smiled as everyone thanked him.

Soon enough, everyone was drinking and dancing and singing; it had been awhile since you've heard so many different things all at once. So many voices, so much laughter, so much happiness - the sunburst sky faded as the large ship sunk into the sea far away from you. You wondered where the captain was. You forgot about the probability of a captain soon after.

Patrick was socializing with the people on the deck. He smiled as he talked. You realized this was probably the most lighthearted you've ever seen him. However, you realized it was only temporary as you watched him scribble notes before you went to sleep.

* * *

Morning: Patrick was up early, once again in the room with the piano. You found him looking through the room's porthole, and yet you failed to find the bird that had kept you company for the past few weeks. Patrick said nothing to you, he did not look at you - he only continued to peek through the window, staring at the point where the sea met the sky.

Melancholy. A familiar feeling; it was the same feeling you felt ever since you two stopped exchanging words. It was in the atmosphere around Patrick as you passed him to sit on the bench in front of the piano. Despite the sudden newcomers on the boat, loneliness washed over you as the silence in the room was broken by the sound of the piano's fallboard being lifted by your hands. Once you played a note on the piano, Patrick's attention turned to you, and your mouth formed a small, brief smile to him.

He walked over to sit next to you on the piano bench. His eyes were fixed on the instrument as he traced his finger along the keys. Upon a closer look, you saw his eyes were puffy; this was from crying about a little feathery friend long gone, no doubt. But it was fine now. Things can be different. You didn't have to be so sad at sea anymore.

And so, you licked your lips and looked at him. 

"Hey."

He smiled.

"Hi."


End file.
